


Metempsychosis

by ReynaAtWar



Series: Lead me home? [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Next Generation, War, its a mess-just like me, well a couple generations after but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaAtWar/pseuds/ReynaAtWar





	1. My Dad Is a What?

2133  
Alex wondered how the Hades she got into this mess. Stuff like this has happened before, but never to this degree. Yeah, there was the time with the 7 foot rabid mastiff that tried to eat her in the middle of times square, and the weird seal thing that attacked her at the aquarium. But for the Gods sake, a dragon is a bit over the top. Seriously the thing has 9 freaking heads and spits acid.  
Alex looked down at the rusted fire poker in her hand and cringed, speculating how she was going to get out of here. Here, of course being an abandoned warehouse in Old Manhattan. She was quickly evaluating the area to find an escape route, when a group of kids barged in and started attacking the monster. She stared, astonished, as they made quick work of the monster, as if they did this sort of thing every day. Hell, maybe they did, at this point she wouldn’t be surprised.  
After the monster was killed, the group of cautiously approached her. There were three of them, one seemed to be half farm animal. Alex herself felt a bit like a cornered animal. She scooted backwards but only succeeded in cornering herself more. The group holstered their weapons and continued walking towards her.  
“Hey, it’s ok we won’t hurt you. We’re here to help.” The girl in the middle explained. Her voice was soothing, a bit like she remembered her mom’s being.  
But Alex wasn’t so sure, because the half donkey thing looked kind of like some of the things that had attacked her when she was little. She subconsciously reached for her sides where there were twin sets of scars running down from the middle of her back to her hips. Either way she had no escape route visible, unless she went over or through them and both are impossible. Seeing as to the fact that two of them have weapons and the other is half monster. She tried to cover her vital organs with one of her arms and put the fire poker in front of her as a kind of weapon.  
“Get away from me I-Ah!” Her hands started to heat up as they usually did when the monsters managed to corner her, tendrils of pitch black smoke started to rise from her hands. This startled the teens enough for Alex to find a way out.   
She started to run, but the plants that had barely been poking out of the concrete began to wrap around her ankles in ranks effectively rooting her to the ground. Alex struggled, but it was in vain she was convinced she was going to die here at 13.  
“Do you know who your parents are?” The same girl from before spoke  
and her voice had the same calming effect.  
“What kind of question is that, does it matter? You’re going to kill me anyways” She spat.  
“We’re here to help you, but if you want next time we’ll let the Hydra kill you.” The tall lanky boy snapped at her.  
“You’re telling me that was the Hydra like ancient Greece monsters and Gods and all that?” Alex asked.  
“Sure go ahead, alert all monsters within a 100 mile radius to our presence, you two are strong enough, but she- she’s a different brand possibly even big 3 material.” The half horse man said. As soon as he mentioned “Big 3” the other two kids turned to each other.  
“Lizzy, you don’t think...”  
“No Damien, it can’t be”  
“But Hedge said”  
“He could be wrong?”.  
“When has he ever been wrong Lizzy, we were on Olympus at the solstice and Theo snuck into the council, something is stirring and she’s going to be a big part of it.”  
“I’M RIGHT HERE!” Alex screamed “Either you stop with the bleeding half sentences or you let me go, but the talking about me while I’m right here has got to stop now.” Alex screamed at the older teens.  
They looked back at her as if they had only just now remembered she was there.   
“Listen kid-” Damien started.  
“I’m 13” Alex interrupted.  
“Anyway, have you ever heard of the Greek or Roman Gods, because that would make my life a heck of a lot easier.” he continued, as if nothing happened.  
“Yeah, I mean, my uncle told me about them every time he visited.”  
“Thank the Gods, I hate the orientation film, Chiron made me watch it 10 times, Holy Hera it’s annoying.” Damian complained.   
“Damien, you wouldn’t have had to watch it that many times, if you would listen to our history lessons.” Lizzy chided.  
“What do I care about things that happened thousands, or even hundreds of years ago? It won’t help me when I need to fight for my life.”  
“Actually, I’ve found the history to be very enlightening. Learning what worked for heroes in the past helped me with my fighting style.” Lizzy argued.  
“HELLO! Still here you know, you kind of tied me up and these plants are cutting off my circulation, you can chat later.”  
“Oh right sorry about that. Coach you got her?”  
“Yeah, she’s tiny she’s not gettin’ away from me.”  
“That’s what you think” Alex thought. Hedge grabbed her arm and Damien released her. The second her feet were free she dropped her weight to knock Hedge off balance and then twisted away from him freeing herself. She ran out of the building and as soon as she got into the alleyway changed into a pigeon and flew away. She heard the three running and cursing when they didn’t find her.   
She landed on top of a building near a billboard denouncing “demigods” as evil. Back in Wiltshire they had never seen advertisements like that and her whole time in the U.S. had been running so she didn’t really know what they were. After looking around and only seeing normal NYC traffic she changed back to human. Alex hadn’t eaten in days so she was starving, she was slowly surveying the passerby to see if she could snag something when the same boy who had been in the warehouse appeared on the side of the building. Alex had been caught unaware so she wasn’t able to fly away and instead lost her footing and slipped off the side of the building. Thick vines wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her back up once she was back up they didn’t let go.  
“What are you some kind of environmental Spiderman?”   
“Listen I can still throw you over the side or you can come with me and my friends and at least hear us out.”  
“What do you want from me?”  
“To take you somewhere safe. Wait how did you get up here anyway?”  
“Why would I tell you? But fine I’ll come with you. The minute I feel threatened I’m out of here. You got that?”  
“Sure now hang on tight we’re going to slide down now.” They hit the bottom and this tiny rusty car that must have been a hundred years old was waiting for them.  
“After you.”  
“There is no way I am getting in that thing. Is it even safe?” The door popped open and the girl popped her head out.  
“Get in it’s fine.”   
Alex stepped in and it was like getting into a limousine but the three drivers concerned her a bit they were arguing over-  
“Give me the eye I’m driving”  
“It’s my turn today”  
“Hey guys we need to get to camp can you step on it because I saw a flock of Stymphalians behind us”   
“Holy Aphrodite we need to get out NOW!”   
“The rush will cost three extra drachmas”   
“Shit do you guy’s have any because I just used my last one trying to IM Chiron.” Damien exclaimed.  
“Nope we’re officially screwed.” Lizzie announced.  
“Do those things you’re looking for look kind of like this?” Alex pulled a gallon sized bag of coins out of her backpack.   
“Where did you get those?” Lizzie asked  
“When I first got to America I was wandering the woods and I found them” She said as she pulled one out of the bag. Instead of a coin she pulled out a note that said Stay with them. The boy grabbed the bag, pulled out three of the coins, and gave them to the driver.  
“Come on they’ll be here any second” The car shot forward faster than should have been possible.  
“So I’m Lizzie and he is Damien the old man over there is Coach Hedge. I’m sorry we didn’t meet under the best circumstances. Damien is an idiot and you shouldn’t listen to him most of the time but overall he’s an okay guy. The coach is a bit rough around the edges but he really cares about us. How about you?¨ Lizzie asked.  
“I’m Alex Blackburn it’s short for Alexandria. My mum and I got on a plane here from England last year but it crashed and ever since then I’ve been on my own.”  
“Oh wow, well, we’ll be at camp soon.” The two girls sat in silence as Damien and Coach Hedge spoke in low tones. Ten minutes later the car screeched to a halt in front of a wooden archway.   
“We’re here time to get out.” Lizzie said.   
“I’ll go get Chiron.” Hedge sighed. Alex and Lizzie walked over to some seats in front of a large house. Two people were standing across the green and they seemed to be arguing.   
“Who’s that over there?” Alex asked.  
“That’s Thalia leader of the Hunters of Artemis, she’s totally awesome.”  
“No, the guy that’s with her.”  
“Oh, that’s Lord Niccolo he really doesn’t like us mortals the only time he ever comes around is when Thalia is here or to talk to Chiron.” Lizzie said. Alex began to walk towards the two and when she got a good look at them she began to run.  
“Alex wait no…”  
“UNCLE NICO!” She yelled as she ran up to him. When she got closer she jumped and in mid air turned into a baby brown bear. Lord Niccolo gasped under her weight looked at her and set her down gently and vanished. The campers that had come out looked at the bear in awe for two reasons, first she had just jumped a god and not gotten fried and second she was a bear.   
“Who are you little cub?” Thalia asked patting Alex’s snout. Alex turned back.   
“I’m Alex Blackburn and-” she got cut off with a gasp.   
“Someone go get Chiron now!” Thalia said.  
“What happened? What did I do?” Alex asked confused.   
“Look on top of your head” Thalia suggested   
“What is that?” Alex inquired now even more confused. Behind everyone Chiron came galloping out.   
“Hail Alexandria Blackburn, daughter of Hades.” Chiron announced.   
“Wait Hades like the lord of the dead?”   
“Yes child come with me this must be very confusing Thalia you too.”   
“Wow mum when you said dad was important I didn’t think you meant he was a god.” She said to the open air  
“I definitely want to know about this one.” Thalia laughed   
“What do you know about the Greek or Roman gods?”  
“My mum and Uncle Nico would always tell me the stories about the greeks and romans. Uncle Nico took them really seriously. So they’re true?”  
“You’re taking this much better than expected.”  
“Mum always kind of hinted that they were true but I never really thought about it.”  
“Wonderful well let’s get you situated go find Lizzie she’ll take you to the infirmary”  
“Why I’m fine.” Alex whined  
“You look like death little cub. Don’t worry I’ll come see you later we need to talk.”  
“Ok? Bye.” Alex walked back towards the pavilion and saw Lizzie arguing with Damien her red hair swinging around in its ponytail as she stomped her foot and then kicked him in the shin. The whole thing was very amusing seeing as Lizzie appeared to be around her age and Damien was at least four years older than her. The two stopped arguing when she approached and Lizzie just glared at Damien.  
“Hey guys Chiron said to take me to the infirmary.”  
“Ooh yay time to go visit Aura!” Lizzie announced pulling Alex along to a tall yellow building. Lizzie pulled Alex in and pressed a button on the elevator. They got out and Lizzie ran towards a curly haired Latina girl and hugged her.  
“Lizzie how many times do I have to tell you not to bother me when I’m working!” She asked   
“For your information I’m here to bring you a patient. I just came back from out of camp!” Lizzie   
“Lucky! Wait is that the girl behind you? ELLA we need you here ASAP! Come sit down you look like you’re going to collapse.” Aura said frantically  
Two adults came out with a stretcher and Lizzie helped Aura lift Alex onto it. They took her to a room and asked her to fill out some paperwork.  
Name: Alexandria Proserpina Blackburn  
DOB: 6/16/2120  
Place of Birth: Wiltshire, England  
Height: 1.47 M  
Weight: 38.5 kg  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color/ Type: Dark Brown and curly  
Race: ?  
Skin Color: Caramel  
Parent (Mortal): Mariam Blackburn- deceased  
Parent (Godly): Hades  
Known Powers: Shapeshifting and weird black fire  
“Can I sleep now?” Alex questioned.  
“Sweetie we need to check if you hurt yourself so you need to stay awake. Aura, Lizzie make yourselves useful and keep her awake.” Ella ordered  
“Sure thing. So you lived in England right?” Aura asked  
“Yep in Wiltshire it’s a small town in the countryside surrounded by forests.” Alex said yawning.  
“What’s it like there?” Lizzie asked   
“Well I lived right in front of a forest so I would go and play with my friends in the lake or climbing trees.”  
“We’re going to put the IV in now and then you can sleep sweetie so we need your arm.”  
“Mkay” Alex slurred and the other girls left quietly.   
“Okay you can sleep now.” one of the women said as they shut the door. Alex moved around trying to find a comfortable position she soon fell fast asleep. After about half an hour she shifted into a baby brown bear again.   
2 days later  
“What if she doesn’t wake up Thals? I basically raised her.”  
“She’ll wake up from what you told me she’s a fighter. I still demand to see pictures of the two of you.” Thalia said.  
“No not happening.” Nico denied and the two fell into a companionable silence for a couple of hours.


	2. Teddy On The Moon

“Roaw Rah.” Alex began to move around and then shifted back into human form.  
“See I told you she would wake up.” Thalia teased.   
“Can you two belt up I am trying to sleep.” Alex moaned.  
“Holy father you scared me so much young lady where have you been!” Nico chided.  
“I need a video camera this is priceless!” Thalia laughed but still left to find a medic.   
“You look younger and happier. Who is she and why don’t I know her? I can tell she’s important to you.” Alex asked accusingly.  
“Look Ally-bear I’m not exactly who you think I am. I am from Italy but I was born in the 30’s- 1933 to be exact. My father your father too actually put me and my sister in a hotel where we stayed for about 65 years without aging. When I got out we met Thalia and two of my other best friends. We were thrust into a war against the titan lord Kronos the final battle happened when I was fourteen. Not even a year later it started again with the kidnapping of one of the friends I mentioned another war followed and we lost more friends.   
“You are being serious right? I’m not up for jokes today.”  
“I am completely serious anyway just when we thought we could find peace in late 2019 the two other friends I mentioned died leaving behind their two-year-old daughter. Thalia and her girlfriend took care of the girl until her girlfriend died in 2022. Then it was up to Thals, at that point I was very depressed, Thalia's girlfriend had been my best friend. Our father thought it would be a good idea to offer me immortality as the god of Tartarus, monster regeneration, and reincarnation. Surprisingly the only gods against it were Demeter and Zeus, even Persephone voted for me. I wandered with Thalia and the hunters for years along with doing my duties until you showed up. Father loves you very much and so he sent me to protect you and your mother I am still sorry for her passing.”  
“It wasn’t your fault the plane just crashed.” Alex looks down crestfallen.   
“I’m back what have you two been talking about?” Thalia announced walking back into the room with a tray in her arms.   
“Wars, gods, and dead people” Alex   
“Well then... I come bearing food.” Thalia said glaring at Nico   
“Great I’m starving what do you have?”  
“First drink this Ally-bear you still have scratches all over,” Nico ordered gently  
“You are such a dad Nico- it’s adorable!” Thalia yelped  
“What is it?” Alex asked suspiciously. A medic with the trademark Apollo blonde hair came into the room with monitors and wires all over.   
“Hello Lord Niccolo, Lady Thalia. It’s nectar, the food of the gods, in small amounts it will heal demigods.” He said coming around to hook Alex up, taking the numbers down, unhooking her and leaving.  
“What about large amounts?” Alex said staring at her glass.  
“Don’t be a stubborn little cub. Would Nico give you something to harm you?” Thalia reprimanded.  
“No,” Alex said, drinking the liquid. It somehow tasted solid, as if there were warm homemade cottage pie going down her throat.   
“Mum” She whispered in awe.  
“What was that you said?” Nico asked confused.  
“You remember mum’s cottage pie, it’s been ages since I had anything truly edible let alone that deliciousness.”  
“Yes, Mariam’s cottage pie was very good.”  
“Hold on I’m feeling very left out here. Who’s Mariam?” Thalia asked confused. She grew even more confused as Alex’s face darkened, almost showing the same aura as Nico’s face held when they spoke of Bianca. Then it dawned on her.  
“Mariam was Alex’s mother, she died when their plane crashed on their way here,” Nico explained.  
“Really dad? Again with the smiting?” Thalia complained as she looked up at the ceiling.  
“What do you mean again? What did your dad do?” Alex asked.   
“I’m the daughter of Zeus, my dad never really likes his brother’s kids. He’s... a bit extreme in his paranoia.” Thalia said  
“Never really likes is an understatement he hates us. If it’s possible you should never cross Zeus he’ll use any reason to kill you, like he killed my mother.” Nico grunted. As soon as he had said that the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance.   
“Great! There’s already one immortal being that wants to kill me and I haven’t even done anything yet.” Alex said sarcastically   
“Don’t worry about that right now you need to eat,” Nico ordered  
“What is this?”  
“Some salad I think,” Thalia said doubtfully.  
“This is not salad, it’s covered in sauce and meat and cheese! Where are the vegetables?” Alex exclaimed “Bloody Americans” she muttered under her breath. Nico and Thalia laughed at the disgust on the young girl’s face.   
“I have to go check if the hunters are here yet, we still have to report to Chiron,” Thalia said, giving a pointed look at Nico while standing to leave. “If you’re allowed to leave I’ll treat you to a real salad.”  
“You know how to cook?” Alex asked  
“I’m Artemis’s lieutenant, we hunt our food fresh and I’ve learned to cook over the past century or so. Anyway, I really have to go see you later little cub.” Thalia said. She left as Nico sat on the edge of the bed. Alex climbed over, snuggled into his side, and made herself comfortable. She drifted off to sleep and Nico adjusted them to be more onto the bed. Nico looked down at her fondly and ruffled her hair. She turned in her sleep onto her stomach and then shifted into a baby brown bear again. Nico just held her and soon enough drifted off to sleep himself. They both woke to a sudden flash of bright light.  
“I found a camera!” Thalia exclaimed. Both turned to look at her, she snapped another photo of Alex mid shift and Nico stretching.  
“Is she always such a bloody bugger?” Alex yawned.   
“Unfortunately yes” Nico groaned.  
“Anyway, I had a reason for waking you. Nico, we have to meet with Chiron about the... issues we noticed recently and as for you little cub, Lady Artemis wants to meet you.”  
“You promised me food, is there food?”  
“Thalia, you can’t. Remember the prophecy” Nico warned.  
“Calm down, I know I can’t” Thalia agreed “yet” she muttered.  
“Can’t what and what’s a prophecy?” Alex asked.  
“Nevermind that, let’s go it’s not a good idea to keep a goddess waiting, and yes there is food”  
“I’ll take you down to the Artemis cabin Alex. Thalia you go give Chiron the heads up.”  
“Got it” Thalia They all got up to leave. Thalia headed out while Nico signed Alex out and led her over to a silvery white cabin with scenes carved into the archway. There were about thirty girls lounging around on the beds, one came up to them, took Alex’s hand, and led her over to a bed. Nico saluted them and went on his way.   
“I am Artemis goddess of the moon, maidens, and The Hunt. Now tell me about your relationship with Nico, the way my lieutenant told me you two are rather close.” Artemis demanded.   
“Uncle Nico has always been around, he basically raised me he came to see me at least once a week,” Alex explained  
“So you must have heard about the myths, your heritage.”  
“I know many myths, well I guess they’re true, but-”  
“Oh my gods, you look exactly like aunt Hazel!” exclaimed a tall brunette running up to her.   
“Who are you talking to Silly? Come back.” Yelled a blonde, with her back to them.   
“Silena, what are you talking about? Andromeda, don’t yell your sisters are sleeping.” Artemis said  
“Look at her! She looks like Aunt Hazel, actually, she looks more like Kai. Come here, Andy”  
“Wait, do you mean Kai Zhang and Hazel Levesque?” Alex inquired. Artemis and Silena stared wide-eyed and the blonde girl came running over.  
“How do you know those names?” Andromeda demanded.  
“Whenever great grandma Onella would visit she told me about her parents and grandparents.”  
“There’s no way this is a coincidence, my lady, what with the monsters and now this child the prophecy has begun.”   
“Is anyone going to tell me what this prophecy is? If I’m going to be such a big part of it I think I should know.” Alex said.  
Just then Thalia came back, Nico and Chiron trailing behind her. Alex noticed the tray in Thalia’s hands and smiled to herself.  
“Here you are little cub one real salad.”  
“Thank the gods I haven’t in a week and I don’t remember my last real meal,” Alex stated casually before devouring the plate in front of her. Andromeda appeared uncomfortable upon Chiron’s arrival and Silena’s grip tightened around her waist.   
“Wait, why did you call her little cub Aunt Tally”   
“Because I can do this” Alex stated, as she turned into a bear cub. She continued eating as if nothing had happened. At that moment a high pitched squeal woke up whoever had still been sleeping. Two seconds later, Alex had about thirty pre-teen and teenage girls surrounding her.   
“Wow, Zoë would have loved you.” Artemis murmured wistfully as she got lost in thought. Nico stepped forward and clapped his hands demanding the attention of the girls, who were surrounding the poor girl, as she made attempts to wrestle her way out of the circle.  
“What would your lady say about how you are treating her? She is a demigod, not a toy!” Nico yelled. Artemis was shaken out of her reverie by that and yelled at the girls to let go of Alex. She shifted back and clung to Nico, who was sitting on a bed near the front of the cabin near Chiron, so she had a good view when two teens in full armor came running down.   
“There’s a flaming dragon with what looks to be two passengers on it heading straight for camp.” One of them said gravely  
“Where is it going to land?” Chiron asked  
“Trend calculated that if it keeps going straight as it is, it will hit the dining pavilion”   
“Get our best archers out there. I want arrows trained on them, but don’t assume that they are enemies.”  
“We’re on it.”  
“Nico, I want you to come let's head out,” Chiron ordered. Artemis, Alex, Thalia, Andromeda, and Silena followed as well. The gold dragon was huge and the face area was on fire, it looked quite like what one may imagine a meteor to be like.   
“CLEAR THE LAKE!” Yelled a camper. It seemed the dragon had changed course and was now headed for the lake it came closer and closer to,   
CRASH!   
The dragon landed and the impact splashed the archers but it didn’t phase them. A small curly haired Latino boy pulled an unconscious girl out of the water.   
Chapter 3  
“Leo?” Nico said, incredulously, motioning for the archers to lower their weapons. The sound of a slap echoed as Andromeda stepped forwards tears running down both hers and Silena’s faces.   
“Annabeth I’m not Percy and I haven’t been gone eight months.” Leo joked.  
“I’m not Annabeth and you’re right you’ve been gone over 100 years” Andromeda seethed.  
“What? This is a sick joke, Nico c’mon what are you trying to get at?” Leo asked.  
“Look around, it has been over 100 years. I’m a god now, Thalia’s still head huntress, but we’re the only ones left from the giant war.” Nico remarked sadly.  
“This is crazy. but can we think of it after she’s seen a medic, she passed out on our way in.”   
“Samuel take the girl to the infirmary. You will stay right here and explain.” Chiron said  
“Hand her over” he grunted. Leo reluctantly handed the girl over, turning back to three angry Huntresses, two angry Gods, a disappointed Centaur and a completely confused daughter of Hades.


End file.
